Polyamide yarns are among the most widely used fibers in the textile industry, the world annual production being about four million tons. Polyamide yarns, like Nylon 6 or Nylon 66, are used in both knitting and weaving with high efficiency to form high quality and fashionable garments. The manufacture of the synthetic fibers like polyamides employs a process of melt spinning, during which the molten polymer is extruded at high pressure and constant rate through a spinnerette into a cooler environment where it solidifies into filaments. Single filaments formed in the spin cells combine in a multifilament continuous yarn, which is eventually textured and wound onto bobbins. Numerous factors which affect the process considerations include the processability of all intermediates during the textile production, equipment wear, general costs, and environmental and safety regards. Among others, considered are the melt viscosity, reuse of leftovers, dyeability of the intermediates, stability of the intermediates during spinning or knitting, design of the final product, etc. Lubricants and finishing oils may be applied to the fibers in the spin cells, and many additives are used to adjust physical, chemical, and esthetic properties of the intermediates and the final products. In the field of polymer yarns, modifications are incessantly sought, which aim not only at improving physical properties like mechanical strength and surface aspect, but also at improving the sensation created by the textile material on the skin of the wearer. However, improving one feature may often lead to a worsening of the other features; for example, when including novel additives, process problems may arise, such as material adherence to the equipment or gas formation. In the complex process, any change effected anywhere between the stage of preparing the polymer and finishing the textile product may lead to unpredictable results. It is an object of the invention to provide a polyamide yarn which will feel pleasant, soft, and cool on the skin of a wearer experiencing increased physical effort or being exposed to higher external temperature. US 2011/0300366 describes a fabric having good resistance against cutting and having thermoregulation properties, composed of two chemically and physically different fibers. It is another object of the invention to provide a fabric which will feel cool on the skin of a wearer experiencing increased physical effort or being exposed to higher external temperature, the fabric comprising one type of polyamide fiber.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a polyamide yarn and fabric which will feel pleasant, soft, and cool on the skin of a wearer, without compromising other physical properties of the polyamide yarn and fabric.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a polyamide yarn which will feel pleasant and cool on the skin of a wearer experiencing increased physical effort or being exposed to higher external temperature.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a process for manufacturing a polyamide yarn which is efficient in lowering a surface temperature of the skin of a wearer exposed to higher temperature.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.